Meeting Miss Susan
by NarniaRoyalNavy123
Summary: Yes, this is another OC story, but this one is about a simple American maid working for the British Consul in New York. While working she meets the elder Pevensie children and strikes up a close friendship with Susan. Rating is because I'm paranoid. Movie-verse. *ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPDATED!*
1. Chapter 1

The British Consul tea party was nothing too extravagant, but it was still one of the nicest events I'd ever catered for while working here. All the china sets were imported from London, and all the flower arrangements were freshly cut, which meant I had to check for bees and other bugs. It wasn't part of my job description, but I didn't mind, especially since the Head of Housekeeping was a generous soul. One time he gave me a whole seven dollars extra just for working four minutes overtime.

I loved working for the Consul, I couldn't imagine having any other job. I'd been here four years now, which I managed to do by telling the Head (The entire housekeeping staff called him that, even to his face, since we loved him so much) that I was fourteen. But in truth, I turned fourteen a year later. The only staff member who knew my secret was the head chef, but that was only because he lived in the same building I did. Every year my birthday present was taste-testing the desserts the Ambassador would be served in the evening.

I was just finishing up with the flowers when someone grabbed me from behind and spun me in the air. I squealed in delight and laughed my protests until finally, Daley put me down. Daley Coleman was an Officer Cadet in His Majesty's Royal Navy and, still on the younger side of eighteen, was a year older than me. The two of us became the best of friends the minute we met. In all honesty, he was the closest thing I had to a sibling. And when I told him so he said he felt the same. He was the only one besides the chef that knew my real age.

When I was released from his arms I turned and faced him, and I couldn't help but notice a certain glow in his face. His eyes held a spark that I'd never seen before, and his trademark smirk was full of sincere mirth rather than sarcastic amusement.

"What's got you all excited, Londoner?" I asked him. His smirk grew into a proper grin.

"Kat, do you remember me telling you about this girl I fancy?" I snorted at his question.

"You manage to weasel her into every discussion we have."

"She's joining me for the tea party." I gasped in delight and hugged him to share in his joy. See? Nothing romantic between the two of us.

"That's so great Daley," I replied, "How'd you get the guts to ask her?"

"Spur of the moment, though her brother wasn't too pleased."

"Her brother? You didn't mention a brother."

"Because I didn't know about him until that moment. Thankfully I managed to appease him by inviting him as well."

"And how did you manage to allow two extra mouths to be included on the invite list?" I laughed good-naturedly.

"Come now, you're full-time staff. Surely you know that the only people I have to worry about are the cooks. And speaking of your job, is there any type of flower that isn't in the arrangements that girls fancy."

"Roses, but I wouldn't recommend them if you have the brother breathing down your back."

"Josslynn Kat Ingram, don't be rude. Peter Pevensie is merely doing his duty as an older brother in making sure that my intentions towards his most beautiful sister are pure."

"Oh? And are they?" I asked mockingly. But instead of a playful glare, which I was expecting, the light in his eyes shone a bit brighter. My mouth gaped in amazement when I realized that my Daley had a deep-rooted crush on this Pevensie girl. "Well, in that case, I recommend that you give this Miss Pevensie some gardenias. They're growing in the gardens, but you'll have to ask Mrs. Esser nicely."

"Thanks, Kat," then with a peck on my cheek he turned to leave, but just before he walked out the door he pivoted and said, "And in case you were wondering, her name is Susan. The two of you might get along since she's the same age as you." Then he winked and actually left.

Miss Susan Pevensie, I thought to myself as I played with the crucifix hung around my neck, hidden underneath my apron, I don't know who you are or what you've done, but it's enough to make my sarcastic Daley a romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the bathroom when I officially met Miss Susan. The tea party was underway and before my break, I managed to take a good look at both she and her brother, Mister Peter. They were Hollywood gorgeous. Blue-eyed Mister Peter, in his gray suit and blue tie with colorful stripes, was a tall and deep-chested young man in a kingly kind of way, especially when it looked like he was growing out his blonde hair and a beard on his chiseled chin and under his roman nose. Miss Susan had the nobility essence about her, too, but it looked like she was trying to rein in her queenly appearance. A shame really, I could tell. Even though she looked beautiful in her red dress with white lace flowers along her collar, it was easier to picture her in a medieval dress with her long brown hair flowing free from any pin-up.

Personality wise, the regal air about them was manifested into their mannerisms, so that was a good sign. They were cordial and treated both peers and staff with respect. At one point I heard Daley say my name and when I turned to the table the three were sitting at I saw him pointing in my direction. I bobbed my head in greeting as they stared at me before going to another table that was waving me over. Halfway through the party and I'd yet to serve Daley and the Pevensies. But I did see a small bouquet of gardenias next to Miss Susan's plate.

In the female staff's restroom, I decided that the best way to fix my braid was to redo it, so I untied my blonde locks and brushed them with my fingers while contemplating my reflection in the mirror over the sink. Mister Peter and I were both blonde, but his hair was more like butterscotch, whereas mine was a lighter corn silk hue. My hair was also roughly the same length as Miss Susan's own locks, just past the shoulders. My round gray eyes were those of a feline, and my weak chin and soft nose reinforced this image. The first words Daley ever said to me was that I was a good-looking cat, and when I told him my middle name actually was Kat, he's never called Josslynn again.

I just about finished my new braid when the door opened behind me and Miss Susan herself walked in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized when she saw me, "I must have taken a wrong... Wait." She stepped further into the room after looking at my reflection. "Pardon me, but you're Josslynn Kat, aren't you?" I blinked at her before I turned around and answered.

"Yes, Miss, I am. Though most just call me Josslynn."

"If you could spare a moment," she said, walking up next to me, "I would like to ask you a few questions concerning Officer Coleman."

"I'm happy to answer any questions I can," I told her, "But before that, allow me to say Daley Coleman is the perfect gentleman, and I personally find no fault in his character." A smile grew on Miss Susan's lips.

"I would like to say the same, but I only met him last week, whereas you've known him for months. So truly he's a goodly person?" At my nod, her smile became more confident. "Wonderful. That was something I was going to ask you anyway, so let's get on with the rest then. When talking about other women or addressing them, how are his mannerisms?"

"Before or after meeting you?" She blinked at my question in confusion.

"There's a difference?"

"A stark one," I said, "For as long as we've known each other, Daley- If you'll permit the informalities- would talk to women as if they were God's greatest treasures, treating them like royalty and with the utmost respect and dignity. And then he met you..." I paused to let my smirk settle. "The minute he laid eyes on you, all other women may as well have been transformed into men. And by that, I mean he is still polite to them and treats them well, but he has lost interest in them. In every conversation between the two of us, he always manages to praise you. Whatever you did at your first meeting Miss Susan, was enough to capture his heart."

My smirk lingered as Miss Susan's cheeks blushed to a rosy red. She put her fist to her mouth and cleared her throat.

"I-" she stuttered, "I was certainly not expecting that. Did you mean it when you said 'every conversation'?" I beamed and gave a little chuckle.

"Every single one of them. And none of the compliments are superficial, though he does find you beautiful. Overall he thinks highly of your gentle nature." At my words, a subtle change took over Miss Susan's features. As if what I said reminded her of a past event, her blue eyes grew somber and her lips made a half smile I often saw on the older residents in my building when they remembered the Jazz Age. "Miss?" I asked, my voice giving away my concern. She turned to look in the mirror and sighed.

"I'm fine," she reassured me, "I'm just reminiscing. Thank you," she said as she turned to me. "I can tell Daley is fortunate to have you. Not many people are genuine these days." I smiled and bobbed my head in agreement. We both turned to look at our reflections. Though we were the same height, my skeleton was a little wider than hers, so we made the illusion of a pole standing next to a tree. Her heart chin and strong nose made my own face look even more feline, but thankfully it was the face of a good-looking cat, just as Daley said.

"You do like him, don't you?" I asked bluntly into the mirror, startling Miss Susan a bit, but she was quick to recover with a sincere grin.

"Genuine _and_ straightforward at that," she jokingly corrected herself, "Yes, Josslynn, I do indeed." My grin matched hers. We continued to stare at ourselves before I remembered that I was still working.

"I'm sorry, Miss Susan, but I have to get back to catering," I apologized as I walked to the door. "Feel free to use the facilities, just tell the other girls I said you could if one of them comes in."

"Josslynn?" Miss Susan's voice stopped me as I held the door open. "Thank you, again. I promise to treat your Daley well." I smiled at the honesty in her voice.

"And I thank you for being everything Daley ever said about you," I said in turn, slightly amused when the blush returned. "Aslan bless you." I was out in the hallway before I pivoted and went back inside the room. "Sorry, _God_ bless you. I meant to say God, but calling him Aslan is an old habit of mine. Enjoy the rest of the party." And with that, I rushed out and nearly jogged back to the kitchen.

At the time, my mind was only focused on getting back to work, but later on, as the guests began to leave, did the expression on Miss Susan's face come to me. It was a mixture of disbelief, shock, confusion, and recognition, with a flicker of hope in her eyes. _Why did she look like that?_ When I looked over at her table she seemed to have recovered from whatever she was feeling. And then she felt my stare and met my eyes. With one look she somehow managed to tell me that she was fine, that what I said didn't offend her, but rest assured we were going to talk about it later. I shivered at that look. The underlining message behind it screamed _I am a Queen, you will not disobey_.

As they got up to leave I quickly walked until I stood next to the Head, who was wishing the guests well and to have a safe journey home. When Daley's group passed, Miss Susan slipped something into my hand. I had to wait until I was getting ready to leave myself before I looked at the parting gift. It was a business card for the Carlton Hotel, and on the back, Miss Susan wrote a room number. She also wrote "Tonight" and under it the number 2000. Daley taught me how to read military time or the "normal way" as he said, so I understood she meant eight o'clock. _Well, at the very least, I know when later will b_ e.

* * *

 **The suit Peter's wearing is the same from his cameo in Voyage of the Dawn Treader.**

 **Please, Rate and Review!**

 **Lot's of Love!**

 **~Navy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC.**

* * *

I arrived at the Carlton Hotel five-to-eight. I just stood in front of the entrance like a jittery bug in the cold, despite the warmth of the August evening. The architecture was Beaux-Arts, which I only knew because one of my neighbors was in college for architecture. The twelve floors of the Midtown class terrified me, and I felt underdressed, despite the fact that I was wearing my nicest Sunday dress. It was a purple halter neck number with a white belt around my waist. I felt the need to be presentable for the meeting with the Pevensie siblings. I hadn't meant to scare Miss Susan so bad, but that's just what I did, and I needed to make it right.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the lobby and was immediately stopped by a suited chest. Recognizing the gray suit and blue striped tie, I looked up into the face of Mister Peter Pevensie. He was startled as much as I was, and we both took a step away from each other. "Mister Pevensie," I gasped in surprise at the same time he said, "Miss Ingram."

"Oh no, Joss—"

"Oh no, Pete—" We laughed at our nerves. Mister Peter smiled kindly, and in my opinion kingly, and reached his hand out to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ingram, and I insist you call me Peter."

I smiled in turn and grasped his hand, surprised when he kissed mine. Very noble-like, I thought.

I cleared my throat and said, "The pleasure's all mine, Mister Peter, and you can call me Josslynn." His eyebrows rose in humor when I tried to remove my hand.

"I thought I insisted on you calling me Peter?"

"You did, Mister Peter, and I did just that," I replied, confused and discreetly tried to get my hand back, which made the laughter in his eyes twinkle.

"'Mister Peter' and simply Peter are not the same thing. I'll give you your hand back once I have your word that you'll call me Peter."

"But's that's improper," I protested, "My employers at the Consul see your family as esteemed guests, so I must give you your due respect. And besides, I'm merely the help." He looked at me in consideration now, and my nerves returned, praying that whatever he saw would keep us on friendly terms. He smiled all of a sudden and kissed my hand again before releasing it.

"Very well, then," he responded, "but I never want to hear you say you're merely the help. Jossie." I gaped at the nickname as he softly chuckled. "If you would follow me." He moved away so quickly that by the time I snapped out of my surprise I had to walk briskly to catch up. When I walked up to him, he had already called the elevator. Soon enough the doors opened and we went inside, Mister Peter giving the bellhop his floor. I wanted to say something but didn't know if anything could be said until both Pevensies were present. We arrived at our floor and left the elevator, Mister Peter heading off to the right end of the hallway. His posture was casual and relaxed, though I could almost sense he would have no problem shifting into a fighter's skin if danger occurred. But my mind was still focused on what he said in the lobby.

"Where did Jossie come from?" I finally blurted. He paused to regard me and his eyes twinkled again.

"Made it up on the spot," He stated with an underlying pride. All I could do was look at him with a blank stare.

"But why?" He shrugged.

"Balance. You continue to address me formally, so I gave you a very informal name."

"Why?" I repeated. He shrugged again.

"Because I feel like it. Here we are," and sure enough, we were standing in front of a door with the same number Susan wrote on the back of the hotel card. Mister Peter took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, holding it open for me to go in first.

We walked through the entryway and into the sitting room, which was spacious and comfortable. All the furniture was cherry wood with white cushions with gray and yellow flowers designed on them. The room led into a classy kitchen with the same red carpet and yellow walls as the sitting room, with white painted cabinets lining two of the walls. Miss Susan was standing at the counter, a steaming Carlton Hotel teacup in her hand. She looked up when she heard us.

"Oh, Josslynn!" she exclaimed, setting down her cup. "Welcome. Do you care for tea, let me pour you a cup."

"That's not—"

"Such a bad idea," Mister Peter cut me off as he took my arm gently and led me to a chair. "You don't object to Builder's tea?"

"Never had it before." Or any tea. Tea was not a choice of beverage in my home, not when the neighbors from Italy have an espresso machine from their homeland **(Look it up, the espresso recipe and machine date back to 1903)**.

"Not to worry. Some of our father's American colleagues have taken quite a liking to the brew," Miss Susan said as she brought out a tray with her cup and two others, along with a kettle I wondered if they brought with them from England. She set it on the coffee table that separated my chair from the couch she and Mister Peter chose to settle in.

More out of politeness than curiosity, I picked up a cup and took a tentative sip. I found myself surprised by the strength of the milky-sweet flavor. I glanced around the suite and noticed the two hallways shooting out from polar sides of the room, most probably leading off to the bedrooms, and a thought occurred to me.

"Are your parents not joining us?" I asked the siblings. Mister Peter shared a glance with his sister before he shifted to give me his full attention.

"This discussion is about Aslan, Jossie, and our parents have no idea who he is," he told me, "Not many people do."

"Well, of course, they don't," I said with an uneasy chuckle, "At least not by that name. When he first came to me, he told me that he had no less than nine names—"

"Nine?" Miss Susan interrupted, "You're quite sure Aslan has nine names?"

"Why, yes," I hesitantly confirmed. I decided to reveal something I only told to my priest. "I think I should tell you that when I met Aslan, he was in the form of a lion." Mister Peter and Miss Susan shared another glance with each other, and I grew anxious. But also excited. "You've met Aslan, too, haven't you?" I asked them. They turned to me and nodded with the smallest of smiles. Miss Susan cleared her throat.

"If I were to say the name Narnia, would that mean anything to you?"

"No," was my instinctive reply. And they both knew I meant it.

"So then how do you know Aslan? And why did you say calling God 'Aslan' is a habit?" Miss Susan pressed further.

"Because they're one and the same," I said, and at their shocked and confused expressions, I took a deep breath and looked straight at the siblings. "It would be best if I told you the whole story from the beginning. I was six years old, and was the third time that month that my tante and nonkel were fighting—"

"I'm sorry, your what?" Mister Peter interrupted. I gave a small chuckle.

"I like to call my aunt 'tante' and uncle 'nonkel'. They and my parents came to America from Belgium, you see. As I was saying, it was the third time that month, but it was the first fight with flying kitchenware. So I ran away..."

 _ **-Flashback-**_

A storm had just ended, so the streets were damp and slippery, but I kept running until I somehow made it to Central Park. No one was there as I walked through the entrance, so I continued along the path until I saw a large pine tree with enough room to crawl under the branches. When I checked the soil underneath and found it dry, I snuggled close to the trunk and closed my eyes, exhausted from running.

A moment later my eyelids popped open when I felt a rush of warmth surround me, and what I saw wasn't Central Park, but a forest, the trees so close together that I couldn't see the sky. I looked up and saw the pine tree I was under had changed as well. It had turned into a bigger leafy tree, a kind that I didn't recognize. All the trees in this strange forest were just like mine. The light was green because of the leaves, but it was still strong, making the whole place look like the inside of an emerald.

I got off the ground but immediately fell back down when I noticed a lion in the center of the clearing. He was bigger than the one in the Bronx zoo, almost impossibly so. His mane looked like a sea of fur. He was a terrifying lion, but not in a way that would have scared me. At least not enough to stop me from getting up again and walking to him.

About halfway there I stepped into a puddle. Looking down, I noticed that it was more a pool than a puddle and that there was more of them in the clearing further off in the woods. The lion growled at me, and I took a step back in fear, my foot stepping out of the pool. For some reason, I knew he that he was warning me to stay away from the pools. I continued making my way towards him, this time steering clear of the water.

When I came up to him, I heard myself asking if I could please cuddle with him. He asked me in kind if I was afraid of him.

"I am," I said honestly, "But it's not because I am afraid of you. I think I'm more afraid of not pleasing you." He purred and turned onto his side, and I hugged his belly. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but the younger me got curious. "I think I know you," I whispered to him. He purred again.

"Tell me why you think so."

"Well, during Sunday school we talked about how Jesus was sometimes called the Lion of Judah. I think that's who you are. You are, aren't you?"

"I am, and when I am like this, those who love me call me Aslan."

"I love you, Aslan!" I exclaimed, hugging him even tighter. He chuckled, especially when I asked him why he had two names.

"I have nine names, dear one, but you only need to know these two. Child, why did you run away from your tante and nonkel."

"But I didn't!" I protested, letting him go and looking him in the eye. "I was hiding from all the fighting." His eyes bore into mine, and I cried as I realized that I did, in fact, run away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I kept sobbing until I felt Aslan's breath on my cheek, and warmth filled my very being. I shuddered at the love and forgiveness I saw in his expression. "May I go home, Aslan?" I asked him. He nodded and licked my face and breathed on me again.

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes I was back in Central Park, a police officer crouching down beside me with his jacket wrapped around my shoulders.

 ** _-End of Flashback-_**

"The next time I went to Sunday school I told the priest what happened, and he believed that I saw Jesus."

The Pevensies were looking at me in disbelief and shock, and I grew nervous at their gaze. Thankfully they turned to each other, but then they looked back at me.

"You were there," Miss Susan breathed out. I looked at her in confusion.

"Where, the woods?"

"The wood between the worlds," Mister Peter explained, "It's a realm of portals that allow magical travel between various worlds. We've never been ourselves," he said, gesturing to himself and his sister, "But we're good friends with two that have. And you've met Aslan!" The last part was gasped out in excitement. Miss Susan's eyes narrowed in thought.

"So what you're saying is Aslan is Jesus as a lion?" she asked, and I nodded yes. Her expression didn't change as she thought something over. "But then why did you say you call God 'Aslan' instead of calling Jesus 'Aslan'? Aren't the two different from one another?"

"Well, _yes_ ," I agreed, then should the pair my crucifix. "But I'm Catholic, so I don't really see the two as completely different. To me, they're more like a coin. On one side is the Almighty Father, on the other is His Son, but _they are both the coin_." Then my own eyes narrowed as I realized something. "Why didn't the two of you realize Aslan was Jesus when _you_ met Him?" Mister Peter gave a chuckle.

"We have a story to tell you. Then maybe afterward you can tell us if we should have figured this out on our own."

* * *

 **Wow, this one was long! Please R &R!**


	4. AN: Apology

**Hello, beautiful people! This Author's Note is an explanation for why I deleted chapter 4. After a long hiatus, I reread this story and decided that chapter 4 was a mistake, so I'll be rewriting shortly. Thank you all for reading my story.**

 **Peace and Love,**

 **~Navy**


End file.
